ICarly Awards
iCarly Awards is the 4th episode of Season 3 of iCarly and the 54th episode overall. Plot Carly and Sam are hosting an awards show for some of the best fan-based home videos submitted to the show. Spencer builds one 10-foot iCarly Award, instead of ten one-foot iCarly Awards, and now quickly has to build the ten little ones. His only assistance comes from six male European Swimsuit models and only one (named Buckminshta) speaks English best. When the male swimsuit model photographer comes in and asks Spencer for his models, he refuses to let them go because he needs their help to build the trophies while the awards show is going on. To avoid getting into trouble, Spencer ties the photographer up in duct tape and leaves him outside the door. After all the award winners get their trophies and don't get to make a speech because both hostesses keep shooing them away, Spencer gets the 10-foot iCarly Award for "Best Brother and Best Trophy Builder" with the swimsuit models carrying the giant trophy. Then, the show ends with Random Dancing. The photographer breaks free from the tape and chases Spencer while he runs away. Trivia *Simon, the guy who can squirt milk from his eye appeared on the first episode of iCarly, iPilot, returned to receive an award. *The end dance between Sam, Carly, and Gibby pays homage to Beyonce's "Single Ladies" dance. *The pink bathrobe Carly is wearing at the beginning of the episode is the same robe she wears in an episode of season 1, iMight Switch Schools. *One of the awards said iGibby. *This the first episode to air with the new Nick logo. *The video with the turtle trying to eat a small tomato can easily be found on YouTube. The voices done by the turtle and the tomato were done by Dan Schneider and Jerry Trainor respectively. *A slight modification was made to the season 3 opening credits sequence from this episode forwards, where the shot of Sam eating an orange from iGo Nuclear is replaced with the shot of Carly getting hit by a pillow from iCook. Goofs *At the beginning, Carly declared that instead of one 10-foot tall award, she needed 10 one-foot tall awards. However, if you count the number of videos featured during the awards show, there are only nine. Then Spencer appears on screen after the last one is given out, and as Carly is preparing to surprise him with the 10th (large) award, he reiterates that he only prepared 10 small ones. If this were the case, he'd have one leftover. **One possible evidence is that when Spencer gives two awards to Gibby to give to the fifth winner, Jessica and her bottle blowing friends, Gibby only gives one award to Jessica. **Another possible evidence is that when Kayla and Justin are the seventh winners of Best Sky-diving in a Wind Tunnel Type Thingy, Gibby should give two awards to Kayla and Justin or give only one award to them making another one as a leftover to prove that there are only two awards left after that. *Captions misspell Vooshnod's name as "Fooshnog". Gallery View Gallery for this episode here. Quotes Spencer: a fake accent The very first ever iCarly Award! Sam and Freddie exchange looks Spencer: Well? Looks just like Carly right? Carly: Yeah, kinda, but... Sam: Dude, that's enormous. Spencer: Thanks. Freddie: Its like 10 feet tall. Spencer: Yeah that's what you guys said. One 10 foot tall iCarly award. Carly: No! We said 10 one foot tall iCarly Award''ssss''! Carly: You know hosting an iCarly Award has always been a dream of mine Sam: Whoa! Too much information. Carly: Hey, don't go there! fake laugh Carly: Here's a girl that can really sing. Sam: Shut yo' mouth! Carly: Whaaaaat? Spencer: Everyone, this is America so the girls hair is on their heads. Carly: Isn't our banter horrible? Sam: Just like the real award shows! Sam: Okay people, I think we're done. Carly: Nope. We still have one final award to present. Spencer: Ahh, you said 10. I don't have anymore. Carly: And the iCarly award for "Best iCarly Award Builder & Best Big Brother of All Time" goes to Spencer! Spencer: Yeah! 304 Category:Season 3 Category:Trivia Category:Quotes Category:Images Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Goofs Category:Characters